


Cherry Cola | markhyuck

by hyucklles



Series: Cola, Soju and Wine [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), and markhyuck is soft too, basically softness, cause im soft, enjoy this shit, jaesung, luren, markchan, markhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklles/pseuds/hyucklles
Summary: Donghyuck has an obsession with Cherry Cola and oh, maybe this boy is his new favourite interest.





	Cherry Cola | markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on ao3, so please if you have any tips to give please do. Also, English isn't my first language but I tried. It would be a pretty short story, I will write part two when I have time to do it. Anyways, enjoy <3

 Donghyuck had a weird obsession with cherry flavoured cola and his friends told him it wasn’t healthy, but did he care? No. Actually, hearing them saying it isn't healthy to drink the liquid almost everyday made him drink it in front of their faces, just to piss them off. Oh, how much Donghyuck loved to piss off his friends and how much his friends hated these actions.

But they love him, god they love Donghyuck so much. Renjun had always said that Donghyuck is an angel who dresses, and acts, like the devil himself. Donghyuck actually wrote that sentence down, he didn't want to forget it since it’s probably one of the sweetest things Renjun has said about him. He and Renjun had a weird friendship but it worked for the both of them and that’s what counts.

And just like every other day, Donghyuck sits together with his friends in the cafeteria. The tan male plays with the cherry flavoured bottle and sighs. He wants to disappear today, he’s been feeling down and he doesn’t know why. Jaemin told him it was because he had probably drank too much cola. And of course he disagreed with that, you couldn’t feel down because of a drink. Jaemin just rolled his eyes at his friend.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew why he was feeling down. Donghyuck craved love, physical love. He craved someone’s touch. He needed someone to hold him and tell him everything would be okay, that he had nothing to worry about. Someone who will tell him off when he’s going too far with a joke, who would tell him when it isn't funny anymore.

Don't get him wrong. He loved his friends, he really did. Even though he doesn’t show his love towards them that much, they know he loves them and he knows they love him. They have a strong friendship, the four of them. It has always been just Renjun, Jaemin, Jisung and Donghyuck. But since Jaemin and Jisung, finally, confessed to each other and started being lovey dove to each other, Donghyuck couldn't help but think about it.

When will he find his other half, What’s taking him so long to find his partner?

‘I want to introduce someone to you guys,’ Renjun says, stopping the usual chatter between the boys. Everyone looks at the small brown haired, who looks quite nervous. Which is weird, Renjun is known to have steel balls, he doesn't get nervous fast. Jaemin smiles and lets go of Jisung’s hand, resting his head on it instead. He gives the older a lovely look and blinks. ‘Is it your boyfriend you’re gonna introduce?’ Renjun’s eyes widen. ‘How’d you know?’ Jaemin just shrugs and takes a sip from his drink. ‘It’s my gaydar, Renjun.’

‘Anyway, his name is Lucas, you better be nice to him and i’m talking to you Hyuck,’ Renjun says eyeing the boy in front of him. He sighs and nods at Renjun, promising to be kind to his boyfriend. It then hit Donghyuck that all his friends are taken now, and he’s the only one who is still single. He sighs and chucks down the rest of his drink in one go.

He’s now feeling like a lonely, sad gay, and it isn't pleasant.

`=`

Donghyuck had the worst day ever. He met Renjuns boyfriend and he felt like he was third wheeling the two couples, so he had just left with the excuse that he had forgotten to finish his art project. Donghyuck loved doing art, he could express his feelings better that way. He was a person who always had trouble with showing his love for people, or opening up about his feelings. That’s also the main reason he had chosen to do art, it made him feel better. But it’s also the reason he’s fucking pissed right now. Donghyuck could swear that if he needed to, he could throw someone off the stairs without any mercy.

It started with the boy carrying his paint over the streets. He did this on a daily basis, he had to take his paint to the studio which was a five minute walk away from his apartment. He decided to drop off his art supplies and then visit the store to buy his favourite drink before starting on a project.

Then this stranger bumped into him, making him drop his paint onto the ground. Donghyuck didn't know how to react seeing his newly bought paint drop to the ground. He saw his paint bursting open and he stared at the colours flowing onto the grey pavement. Then Donghyuck lost it, he bent down to the ground and just watched his paint flow over the streets. He ignored the strangers apologies and he sighed. This wasn’t his day, this day is horrible.

‘Dude im sorry, are you okay?’ He heard the stranger ask and he shaked his head as answer. The stranger crouched down next to him and together they watched the colours flow different ways. Blue and yellow making green and red and white making a soft pink. It looked kinda pretty. ‘Uhm, can I repay you with something?’ The stranger asked. ‘Cherry cola.’

And so Donghyuck found himself walking into a store with the stranger. He was wearing a mask and he kept coughing, it was annoying the shit out of Donghyuck, but he couldn't ask a sick man to stop coughing. Actually he felt kinda bad he was bringing the stranger along with him to buy Cherry cola. But then again, the stranger said that he would repay him for making him drop his paint.

‘Are you sick?’ Donghyuck asked the male. The other nods and makes eye contact with Donghyuck and he can see that he smiled through his mask, his eyes stand kindly towards the younger. ‘So Cherry cola, why do you want that?’ Donghyuck shrugs and gives the male a small smile. ‘I just really like it, I've been drinking it since I was twelve.’ The male nods slowly and searches the aisle for the Cherry flavoured drink. ‘It’s right here,’ Donghyuck says while holding up the tin can. ‘You seem to know the store?’ ‘Well yeah, I come here almost every day.’ The masked boy grabs a can too and takes a look at it.

He looks at me and slightly tilts his head, which made Donghyuck squeal inside, but the other doesn’t have to know that. ‘I think i should try it too then?’ Instead of choosing to squeal, Donghyuck decides to play it off as cool as possible so he shrugs and gives him an awkward smile followed by a short nod.

And he wanted to smack himself on the head. God, that was so stupid.

He flushed a deep red and he quickly looked away form the masked boy. Did he really find him cute already, he hasn’t even seen his whole face. Maybe he’s a pedophile, or a psychopath, even worse. But he doesn’t sound like either of them, he sounds kinda sweet actually. His voice is really soothing, he kinda would be a good radio host.

‘My name is mark by the way!’ the masked boy says happily. Donghyuck turns around, completely forgetting that he’s a blushing mess. He’s mainly blushing because of the fact that he completely embarrassed himself, but also because he finds this boy extremely cute. ‘My name’s Donghyuck,’ he quietly says.

‘Are you sick?’ he asks while walking towards the counter. Mark nods and rolls his eyes. ‘Actually i’m not really that sick, but my hyung made me wear it because i shouldn’t infect people, but it’s only a cold so i don’t really know where he’s coming from,’ he rambles. Donghyuck unknowingly smiles at the simple rant from the boy.

‘How old are you?’ Mark then asks, looking at the tan male next to him. ‘I’m eighteen, i’m an art major,’ he answers. Mark giggles and gives Donghyuck a look. ‘I’m one year older and i kind of knew you were an art major since i made all your art supplies fall, which i’m really sorry for, again!’ He keeps rambling and Donghyuck finds it adorable.

‘Oh my, i completely forgot that i had my mask on, sorry i must sounds so muffled.’ Donghyuck shakes his head, saying that he could understand him completely fine. Mark pushes his mask mask under his chin and smiles.

Donghyuck felt like the time has stopped for a second. Mark is absolutely the prettiest boy he has ever come across. Well, not exactly he has to stay honest, but he’s close. Besides he has his own charms. His high cheekbones and big eyes, everything seems to fall in place perfectly on his face. Donghyuck is stunned, and staring.  
‘You’re pretty as fuck.’

Donghyuck wanted to delete his life like he deleted his Roblox account three months ago. Don’t get him wrong he was bored and curious. But this, this was another level of lowkey panicking. He had always been a straightforward person and he usually wouldn’t be this bothered by it. But now, he really doesn’t want to fuck things up, since this boy is really fucking cute.

‘I’m sorry.’ ‘Can i have your number?’

Donghyuck blinks. Then blinks again, and again, and one last time just to be dramatic. ‘My what?’ Mark smiles softly, fiddling with his sweater for a second. ‘Your number?’ Donghyuck shakes his head confusingly and then nods. ‘Yeah, yeah sure.’

‘I wanted your number ‘cause i think you’re very cute and i want to see you more, if that’s okay with you of course!’ Mark says. Donghyuck smiles brightly and nods happily, he can’t seem to hide his blush and big, bright smile he’s so known for.

‘I want to see you more too.’

They both share a sweet smile and Mark hands him the cherry flavored drink, which Donghyuck takes gradly, because he’s been craving it. ‘Then, i see you next time?’ Donghyuck asks and Mark nods as answer.

‘Great, it’s a date then.’


End file.
